How You Get The Girl
by GillianSwiftie
Summary: She's all he ever wanted and more. But she just won't open the door. "I want you for worse and for better" He finally worked out how to get the girl. HYGTG by Taylor Swift. Bade songfic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or 'How To Get The Girl" all rights to Dan and Taylor.**

**More of these coming soon please Read and Review it!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stand there like a ghost shaking from the rain.<strong>_

He stood at her door, the sky was clear finally. His eyes were cloudy with tears and his heart was aching. He shook in his spot, waiting for her to open the door.

_**She'll open up the door and say "Are you insane?"**_

_"What are you doing here?!" She demanded angrily. Her eyes went wide as she saw his shaking figure. "Are you insane?" She pushed him back to his car. "Go home it's too cold."_

_**Say it's been a long 6 months.**_

"I love you Jade" he said barely audible. "It's been too long"

"It's been 6 months" she responded.

_**And you were too afraid to tell her what you want.**_

"I didn't want to be the one to break first" he told her hugging his arms tightly to his chest. "I was just afraid of my own feelings"

_**And that's how it works**_

_"I love you Jade"_

_**That's How You Get The Girl**_

_"I love you to Beck" _

_**And then you say**_

"Jade I'm never leaving you like this again"

"You better not"

_**"I want you for worse or **__**for better **_

_**I would wait forever and ever**_

_**Broke your heart I'll put it back together **_

_**I would wait forever and ever"**_

"Forever and always" he whispered as he tied the necklace around her neck carefully.

"Forever" she repeated softly pulling his lips to hers.

_**And that's how it works**_

"Did you just take a picture?" Jade demanded, trying to hide her smile.

"Maybe I did" he told her mischievously,

"Delete it you idiot" She said unable to stop laughing.

"Words hurt" Beck responded feigning a look of hurt.

"I hate you"

"You look so cute"

"I will stab you" She retorted.

"Like a cute little bunny" he added.

"In the eye" Jade decided.

_**That's How You Get The Girl**_

"If you say it one more time I swear to God-"

"Jade! Don't swear to God"

"Shut up" She said between laughs.

"... Ghoul"

"SHUT UP" she yelled jokingly lunging forward at him.

_**Remind her how it used to be.**_

"Jade, stop" he yelled over the crowd.

"No" she responded. "You're an idiot." And idea struck him.

"You always say that, when I bought you flowers for Valentine's Day you said you hated them but I know you loved them." He took a deep breath. "When I took you shopping for Halloween costumes and I bought you a blue Katy Perry wig, you wore it in the end"

"Well some times you were an ass"

_**With pictures in frames and kisses on cheeks.**_

A framed picture of him and Jade dropped out of his locker and he cringed as the glass smashed all over his foot. It hurt like hell but he didn't care, his only picture of Jade was destroyed.

"Here have this one" she said from behind, handing him a photograph. It was the one Cat took last month, they were standing at a beach and his arms were wrapped around Jades waist, he was kissing her cheek and she was smiling as she stared out at the sunset.

_**Tell her how you must have lost your mind.**_

"I'm crazy for you" he told her desperately. "I'll make it up to you"

"Go away"

"Jade, I don't know how I spent a year without you but I've been lost just being away from you for one day. You're all I think about"

_**And you left her all alone and never told her why.**_

"You said you'd call me" Jade said sadly that night. "It's been a week"

"I'm sorry Jade" he said. "This isn't working out"

"What? I didn't- why?"

"Just isn't"

_**And that's how it works**_

"Do you have my toothbrush?" She asked after suddenly appearing at his door one week after they called it quits.

"I don't think so"

"I'm coming in now"

_**That's How You Lost The Girl**_

_He didn't really have any choice but to walk home, alone. It was his fault. If he had opened the door, he'd be in his car making out with his girlfriend pulled over on the street or sitting in silence staring into her bright sky blue eyes and kissing her pouty pink lips. He fucked up, bad._

_**And now you say**_

_"I missed you"_

_"So what are you gonna do about it?"_

_**"I want you for worse or **__**for better **_

_**I would wait forever and ever**_

_**Broke your heart I'll put it back together **_

_**I would wait forever and ever"**_

"Forever and always" he whispered as he tied the necklace around her neck carefully.

"Forever" she repeated softly pulling his lips to hers.

_**And that's how it works**_

_"I wish you would kiss me"_

_So he did._

_"I wish you said you loved me" _

_So she did._

_"I wish you smiled more"_

_So he did._

_"I wish you would stop blaming yourself for everything"_

_But she never stopped blaming herself for the breakup._

_**That's How You Get The Girl**_

"I don't think it's possible to stop loving someone" He said to her as she lay against his chest. "Especially when it's you" he mumbled against her lips.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Stop" he said and kissed her softly. "It's not your fault"

_**And you could know**_

_**That I don't want you to go**_

"I'm not gonna leave you Jade"

"That's what daddy said as well" Jade reminded him as she cried into his shirt. He ran his hand through her hair repeatedly, it calmed her down but she didn't stop crying.

"But I love you more than he did, he hurt you and he hurt your mother and-"

"Don't say it" he stayed silent.

"You shouldn't wish for him to come back, he was an awful man"

"But mother never comes out of her room"'

"She's just sick, Jade"

"They're taking away our house"

_**Remind me of how it used to be**_

"Don't make me watch this video again" Jade groaned angrily.

"But you're so cute"

"No I'm not" she denied.

"We could just relive the moment"

'Tell me something you like'

'Like or love?'

'Love'

'You'

"You're a cheeseball"

"You hate cheese though"

"Exactly"

_**With pictures in frames and kisses on cheeks**_

"Cat don't take a picture of us"

"Ooopsies" Cat giggled skipping away from the sandy beach.

"I'm gonna kill her" Jade mumbled.

"It's a cute picture, look" he put the picture infront of her face, she laughed it off and shoved it in her pocket.

_**And say you want me**_

_'_Say you love me'

'I love you'

"Say you want me"

"Jade West I-

_**-want you for worse or **__**for better **_

_**I would wait forever and ever**_

_**Broke your heart I'll put it back together **_

_**I would wait forever and ever"**_

_**And that's how it works**_

_"I miss you"_

_**That's How You Get The Girl**_

_He got in his car as the rain poured heavily, an uncommon thing for L.A. He drove straight to her house and dodged every traffic light in the process and instantly he was standing at her door, waiting for her to open up._


End file.
